Through Thick and Thin
by Ezriaspobyforever
Summary: Even though Aria and Ezra's relationship is illegal they love each other and they will do anything to stay together. They don't are what blocks them they will get through it together.


**This is my first Fanifction. It's based off of Ezria. All right go to ABC Family and the directors, I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

_"Can I have another please?," Aria Montgomery said handing the bartender her empty shot glass. _

_"There is only so much alcohol a girl can handle." __The dark haired guy said from his spot two stools over who was reading some novel which looked really long._

_ "I've gotten really good." She said with a slight smile in her voice. Grabbing her now full glass back and taking a sip And letting the liquid burn her throat as it went down._

_"Oh really, how?" He said still not looking up from whatever novel he was reading._

_"Wouldn't you like to know." Aria responded still unsure of who this man was. "But if you must know, I've had practice. Do you travel."_

_"I do, spent some time in Reykjavik." He said finally looking up from his book. He had bright blue eyes that Aria was memorized by. He moved onto the stool next to her._

_"Really, just moved back from a year there it's great. What are you studying?" She asked noticing the book that was closed on top of the counter._

_"Uh, English but I've graduated. Gonna start my first teaching job." He said feeling like he was beginning to fall for this unknown girl._

_" I think I'd like to teach too." she smiled. "By the way I'm Aria."_

_"Ezra, do you write?" _

_"Yeah but it's mostly personal." She said feeling nervous all of a sudden._

_"That's great!" _

_"Yeah, I guess."_

_"Why do you want to teach?"_

_"I love English, who knows maybe you'll be my teacher!" Aria giggled. Ezra smiled back loving the sound of her laugh._

_"That's unlikely."_

_Aria got up off the stool and headed over to the bathroom. Ezra began to speak but noticed she got up and left. He stared at her backside but then looked away knowing it was wrong, she was still a stranger. She looked back at him and smiled then walked into the bathroom. He got up and followed her. Aria flipped her back up and jumped a little._

_"Sorry." Ezra said apologetically._

_Aria just smiled and nodded. Even in this light his eyes shined their bright blue. For the first time she noticed his perfect and chiseled features. Her eyes landed on his lips. She got on her toes and kissed him. She immediately jumped back and covered her mouth._

_"Sorry," she whispered._

_They stared at each other for a minute before their lips crashed together. Ezra picked her up and placed her on the counter. He kissed her again and again, after a while they pulled back to take a breath. They smiled and continued to kiss._

* * *

"Miss Montgomery." Aria finally snapped out of her vision of what happened the day before.

"Yes Mr. Fitz?" Aria said with reddening cheeks because people were beginning to stare.

"What do you think the author meant by..." The bell rang and all the students started filling out of the classroom like it was on fire. Aria on the other hand stayed behind a little. Aria then walked over to his desk where he was packing up that period's work that needed to be graded later that evening.

"I'm sorry about that, about everything." She confessed noticing that he figured out the real reason she was daydreaming, he had the same problem. One row over from the window sat the memorizing girl he kissed yesterday. Ezra, was not just Ezra Fitz he was Mr. Fitz.

"I really like you and want to get to know you more. I don't want this to stop." Aria said as she placed her perfectly manicured hand that held about three different rings on top of his much bigger one.

"I know you are, but your my student and I don't think I can do this." Ezra responded pulling his hand away and walking to the door with his bag over his shoulder and coffee mug in hand. He turned around and saw Aria looking at him lovingly with shinning eyes, that he assumed would later turn into tears. He sighed, "come by my place later, and we will discuss it more." He turned back around and walked out the door and into the packed hall. Aria followed before the door shut fully.

"Hey!" Emily, Hanna, and Spencer yelled as Aria walked out of his classroom.

"What happened in there?" Hanna questioned with a look of concern.

"Nothing," Aria said maybe a little too quickly.

"We know you lying, tell us the truth." Hanna said. Ever since the Jenna Thing the girls have become very good and persuasive liars. They are such good friends that they can tell when one is lying and they sensed Aria was lying.

"Fine, I had a homework question." Aria said hoping that they will just drop whatever they are thinking.

"Aria English is your best subject, and don't lie to me. I saw you off in space the whole class." Emily said trying to get the truth our of Aria.

"What really happened?" Spencer asked curious as ever, before Aria could say anything.

"Aria are you to dating?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna!" Spencer and Emily yelled at the same time.

"Sorry, but are you?" Aria became flustered and speechless.

"Oh My God! Aria he's a teacher. Specifically, your teacher." Spencer began to lecture. Aria couldn't put up with this anymore. Fest of all she was in the middle of the hallway and second of all she didn't need to be lectured. She pushed passed her friends an headed into the girls bathroom. She walked to the sink and stared at her reflection. She wasn't the same Aria from when Alison was still alive, she was different.

* * *

_"Aria, why do you have pink streaks, it looks goth?" Alison questioned in a snarky tone will she braided Aria's thick black hair that held pink streaks._

_"I think it looks cool." Aria said looking a Alison through the mirror that sat on top of Ali's desk in the Dilaurentis house._

_"Whatever," Ali said rolling her eyes._

* * *

"Sorry," Spencer apologized. Aria turned and faced her, she was starting to have tears rolling down her face. She walked over to the wall and slid down it sitting on the floor. Spencer walked over to her. When Emily and Hanna saw her they ran over too. Aria buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, I'm dating someone that was accused of killing Ali." Spencer said lifting Aria's chin up with two fingers to look her in the eye.

"I know but yours isn't illegal, and you just made me realize it."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Spencer said comforting her. Hanna and Emily came over and hugged Aria too.

"I think we ruined the Sparia moment Em." Hanna laughed looking at Emily. The three girls burst into laughing along with Hanna.

"Can Aria Montgomery come to the office please." The office lady announced through the loud speaker.

"Why?" Hanna questioned talking to the loud speaker. They helped Aria up and washed her face. She felt refreshed but her eyes were still a little puffy.

"Here," Hanna said handing her a tube of concealer, "it's a miracle worker". Aria said thanks than walked to the office, promising to text the girls after she was done. Once Aria reached the office she was directed towards Mr. Fitz's office. She headed over to his office feeling a little happy but concerned at the same time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed please comment and like!**

**~~Jordan**


End file.
